


Torpedo romance

by JotunVali



Series: Old married Spones [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Confessions, M/M, Make Love Not War, Missing Scene, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform, implied slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: In the brink of likely interplanetary war, Bones chooses that moment to confess his feelings to Spock.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Old married Spones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937425
Kudos: 30





	Torpedo romance

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got after reading a sweet Tumblr post about Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country novelization.

He and Spock had just finished their operation on the torpedo. The moment Spock closed the engine, Bones accidentally put down his hand on his. Maybe it wasn’t _that_ accidental. Instead of just taking it back and saying sorry, Bones stared at Spock with wide and besotted eyes. He couldn’t help smiling. For nothing at all he would have taken off his hand. He wanted to keep it here, on Spock’s robust, strong hand -or rather a paw, what had Spock done to get such large and thick hands? All while aware touching hands was like kissing for Vulcans. Spock glanced at his own hand then at Bones. He first seemed to glower at the doctor with a mix of puzzlement and discomfort. Bones’ grin -he hadn’t realized he’d been smiling like a dork- crashed down. He started to take back his hand, with abysmal reluctance.  
This time, Spock’s hand firmly grasped McCoy’s. This time, McCoy was the surprised one. Spock slowly took the doctor’s hand off the torpedo, without letting go of said hand. He stared at Bones with an indecisive, bewildered look. McCoy held this new kind of stare he’d never got from Spock before. Except maybe when the science officer had bid him a supposed “farewell” at the end of their initial five-years mission. What was he thinking of? McCoy’s heart pounded strong and hard. Like any outcome of this situation could make it explode anytime soon.  
He quickly realized the science officer’s lips were timidly kissing his own. No fierceness or passion of any kind, just soft, tender lips gently pressing against the delighted doctor’s. Bones guessed he could do what he craved to do since he had left the bridge with Spock. He gladly, joyfully responded to the shy kiss with a blunter, more confident one. It had been a long time since he’d felt this sure and assertive. And to add up to his already high bliss, Spock didn’t step back. Spock really did love him and loved kissing him! Bones’ heart pumped like crazy, it was going to pop off his ribs. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
They finally parted. Both tried to catch their breath even if the kiss wasn’t that furious or long. Maybe, surely their short breath was more due to their mutual embarrassment and the inadequacy of that gesture with their present situation. Still, the doctor didn’t regret doing it. Neither did Spock.

“Well, look at us.” Bones chuckled. “Seems immediate danger will always be a good stimulant.” He commented in a large smile.

“Indeed.” Spock agreed. “Kissing a comrade with no apparent reason in such a situation is... illogical.” 

“Damn right it is.” Bones grumbled. “And it’s… absolute bliss too.” He blushed redder. “Spock, I…” His heart banged and pounded faster. Here he was again, stuttering and faltering like a coy young maid in front of her first love. Why did Bones have to talk like that everytime he wanted to be nice or just open-hearted to that damn perfect science officer? What a crackbrained question. He _knew_ why. And he’d bet his eyes and hands Spock knew why too.

“It’s alright, doctor.” The latter interrupted. “You don’t have to say it.”

Now Bones’ cheeks were red with anger, or rather frustration. He knew damn well he didn’t have to verbalize out loud his feelings for him! He knew damn well Spock already knew all the nooks of his brain and psyche inside out! He wanted to confess because he _wanted_ to! Because he _needed_ to! And because it wouldn’t be fair for neither of them to keep it hushed after so much time, after so many years! And surely Spock wouldn’t be the first to admit out loud his romantic feelings!

“Well, maybe I _want_ to say it, you galling bas-!” Bones raged out before instantly regretting it. He sighed. “Sorry.”

“ _Sorry_?” Spock arched an eyebrow.

God, how he loved that tiny, trifling trick of his! It looked so meaningless, yet to McCoy it was unbearably cute!

“Ugh. No, that’s not what I- well, yes I _meant_ that but that’s not what I wanted… Ugh! God dammit!” He cursed through a film of fresh tears.

“Like I’ve suggested, Leonard, you don’t have to say it.” Spock kindly reminded him.

“I can’t _not_ say it after so much time pining for your hot ass you-! Did you…? Did you just call me-?” Bones blinked in disbelief.

“I believe I just have, yes.” The cursed adorable Vulcan looked away.

Spock called by their first name only people that were close to him. People he loved. Like Jim. Bones sighed in defeat.

“Who could have guessed? Between the coy southern belle and the cold stone statue, it’s the latter who confesses first.” He wryly smiled.

“I… apologize if pronouncing your birth name hindered your intention to-”

“No. No, it didn’t. It just… I didn’t expect it, is all.” Bones grumbled and looked away.

A heavy and awkward silent dragged on.

“If… you don’t have anything to add, I suggest we should go back to-”

“I _LOVE_ YOU, SPOCK!” Bones roared out suddenly, freezing his friend on the spot.

Spock finally looked back at him. With wide, startled eyes. Beautiful, blazing, brown eyes.

“I _love_ you, for God’s sake! I’ve been stricken, crazy, lovesick for your composed face for 25 blasted years!” The doctor shrieked out with watering, red eyes. Teardrops already flooded his face. He eventually burst into tears into his hands.

He felt a gentle hand pressing his shoulder. 

“Do you regret that, Leonard?” Spock softly asked.

In a scandalized gasp, Bones glared at him.

“Never!” He firmly asserted. “Never once in my whole life!” He exclaimed then felt surprised at the sheer honesty in his voice. He rarely talked to Spock that way.

The science officer tenderly kissed his lips and wiped away his tears as a response. Bones let him do. It wasn’t often to have Spock gently caressing his face.

“Neither do I having affectionate feelings for you, Leonard.” He murmured near the doctor’s ear.

Bones almost squeaked in pleasure at that. Then stared at his beloved science officer with probably the most glowing, beaming and stupid-looking expression ever. 

“Are you reassured now, Leonard?” Spock kindly inquired.

“Always when you’re here, sweetheart.” Bones admitted in a bright smile before grasping the offered hand to lift him up.

> "He and the Vulcan had been through life and death together. [...] No one else in the universe knew him so well -not Jim, not even his own daughter. [...] The doctor's heart pounded with excitement. But he felt no fear at all, only an intense, glad awareness that he was with Spock, aboard the Enterprise [...]. He wanted the moment to never end. Yet at the same time, if it ended abruptly in death, then that would somehow be alright too."
> 
> Star Trek The Undiscovered Country movie novelization, J.M. Dillard.


End file.
